


Headache Relief

by Lance_Manly_Sorcerer_Of_Sin



Category: Original Work
Genre: Kemonomimi, Oral Sex, Other, POV Third Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:28:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26224951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lance_Manly_Sorcerer_Of_Sin/pseuds/Lance_Manly_Sorcerer_Of_Sin
Summary: A headache doesn't mix well with a dorm party, but a cute girl from the neighborhood is here to help with that.  All you have to do is sit back and relax while she worships your cock and brings you some much-needed relief.  Did you know that orgasms alleviate headaches?  She does!
Relationships: Rin Radoka/Reader
Kudos: 6





	Headache Relief

**Author's Note:**

> The girl in this Quickie is my OC Rin, a cute peppy red panda kemonomimi who loves dick.

The thumping music of the dorm party was thankfully muffled by your door, but that hadn’t stopped your headache from hurting. Neither had the headache medicine, tea with honey and milk, nor staring at your computer screen waiting for the party to end. In fact, there was really only one thing helping your headache at the moment: One of the cute girls from the party was currently between your knees, sucking your cock.

You leaned back, peering down at the space under your desk to see her colorful red hair, tied back in a loose ponytail that flowed down from between her fluffy animal ears. A shiver of pleasure shot up your abdomen as she looked up at you, making eye contact with your cock still in her mouth, and smiled. Her freckled cheeks lifted with her grin, and her big yellow eyes were practically glowing as they locked onto yours. She smiled like you were doing her a favor, and it didn’t hurt that she was extremely good at this. With a pleasant hum, she continued, and warm bliss radiated from your cock into your loins until you practically melted back in your chair.

Apparently, the girl had chatted with one of your dormmates about their hobbies, and they mentioned tabletop gaming with you. When the redhead had asked where you were, your dormmate had explained your situation and she, feeling bad, came in to cheer you up. She was bright, chipper, and thoughtful, and one thing led to another. You hadn’t even talked about tabletop gaming before she was rubbing your crotch and letting you touch her butt through the soft, silky shorts she was wearing. 

A hard sucking sensation brought you back to the real world, eyes staring up at the ceiling in disbelief and pleasure as the girl pulled her lips from the base of your cock all the way to the tip. She nursed the head of your cock in her mouth for a few seconds, easing her suckling to dip her head slightly deeper before going harder and pulling back up, bobbing barely an inch up and down as if she was specifically targeting the most sensitive spots beneath the flare over and over. Finally, she slid the tip of your member all the way out with a loud and satisfying pop, letting the spit-slick tool dangle in front of her face.

Your gaze fell slowly towards the ground, jaw hanging open, and met the redhead’s who was still looking directly at you with a friendly smile. Your cock was throbbing, begging for attention, as the pleasure slowly dripped away and your head cleared. Your headache was still there, but it had definitely abated a bit.

“Hey, feeling better yet?” she asked with a grin. Her little fangs were on prominent display, and it really did something to you. You gulped and worked up the courage to say what you really meant.

“I want to say “no” because I’m afraid if I say “Yes” you’ll stop,” you admitted. The redhead giggled and leaned forward, wrapping a hand around your slick cock and slowly running her fingers up and down the shaft. It was warm and pleasantly wet, and it brought back all the building tension and the relief that came with it.

“I could do this all night,” she assured you with a purr. Then, as though to prove it, the girl pressed her cute button nose against your balls and began rolling her tongue out across them. Her hand ran along the length of your shaft and her thumb brushed against the sensitive little bit beneath the head. Normally you might worry about lubrication when applying so much direct pressure, but her deep-throated blowjob earlier had left plenty of that behind to keep things nice and slick.

Her tongue brushed against the underside of your balls, sending a pleasant warmth through your core and apparently casting some kind of brain shut-off spell on you, although you’d have to go a few more times to be sure. At the moment, however, all you could do is let out hot, breathy sighs and gasps as her tender tongue and skilled fingers hit all the right spots again and again. You could feel her warm breath across your sack as she opened wide, brushing her whole tongue against your aching nuts in long, slow laps.

Meanwhile, her hand dipped down to focus on the base and shaft of your cock, stroking quickly in short, hot bursts that seemed designed specifically to milk you dry. Her other hand gently crept up to the tip of your dick where, with a reverse grip, she began rolling her palm against the spit-slick head. Hot little sparks of pleasure shot through you, causing your hips to buck against the massage whether you liked it or not. And you did. And so did she, judging by the pleased giggle she let out as she slowly brought her lips together in a big kiss against your heavy nuts.

“Feel free to let it out any time,” she cooed, “you can do it on my face or in my mouth. Ooh, or maybe on my tits?” she added, a little hitch of excitement in her voice. You weren’t sure how to tell her that you probably wouldn’t be capable of deciding when the time came. Seemingly unbothered, the redheaded red panda closed her cute pouty lips over your balls and started lightly sucking, drawing little shivers out of you as the blissful heat built up more and more in your core.

The muffled music outside was suddenly nice, because it meant you could relax and let your voice out. Groans, gasps, and pleased sighs left your mouth every few moments as the pleasure kept climbing, and you could barely hear it. In fact, the most prominent noise in the room was the girl’s hand running up and down your slick member, making a plethora of lewd, wet noises joined occasionally by the sounds of her lips slurping against your balls.

You acutely felt the hot bliss ebbing through your dick, permeating every inch of your loins as it passed the point of no return. Pleasure turned to ecstasy, and you knew you only had a few moments to warn her. You could feel your hands clenching into fists against your thighs, and apparently the girl noticed.

“Inside or outside?” she whispered excitedly, a trail of saliva going from her lips to your lovingly worshipped balls. You had to swallow and gasp in order to get the sense of mind to answer.

“In your mouth,” you uttered with barely enough time left. The redhead grinned and reached out with both hands, grabbing your hips as she leaned forward and buried your cock inside her mouth. With almost no trouble she reached the base, kissing your pubic mound, and looked up to make eye contact with you as she sucked down hard, sending warm bliss through your whole dick. Tugging back, she kept the pressure on and pulled up a few inches, suddenly sending hot ecstasy running up the length of your cock. Without letting go, she bobbed her head up and down the base of your shaft like that, eagerly awaiting your cum.

The buildup of heat and need reached the tip of your cock and exploded, sending warm spurts of cum down the girl’s throat as she milked you dry. She didn’t stop suckling at the base of your dick, gulping down everything you gave her as rivulets of cum and saliva ran down her chin. Your dick throbbed and pulsed, sending cum down the girl’s throat and pleasure up your spine with every twitch until there was nothing left to give.

Then, she sucked it clean.

With a hot sigh, you leaned back in your chair and caught your breath. The redhead hummed delightfully to herself as she pulled back, letting your half-hard dick slide free from her lips. The thumping music of the party was still going hard outside, but you were going soft and your brain was going blank. Slowly, the redhead made her way out from under your desk and sat down on your bed a few feet away, kicking her feet which hung off the side as she grinned at you.

“Feeling better yet?” she repeated. This time, you just nodded. She giggled, then looked around your room.

“The music out there’s pretty loud,” she mused coyly, “so I’m just gonna hang out with you tonight.”

You glanced at the door, then at her, and smiled. You still had to thank her properly, after all.

And maybe you’d get to talk about tabletop games at some point.

**Author's Note:**

> Send me requests on Curious Cat and check me out on Twitter for updates and porn!   
> https://curiouscat.me/TheLanceManly https://twitter.com/TheLanceManly


End file.
